King Of The Bloodied Crown
by Queen Morgana Le Fey of Avalon
Summary: Blood stained pasts and forgotten memories resurface. Childish voices make a promise, a sword bathed in the blood of unwilling victims. Golden eyes pierce the dark as the king sits upon his royal throne. A voice calls out alone and scared as another is silenced. Hair red as blood...eyes of molten gold...a king is crowned. All hail the King...
1. Chapter 1

Luke yawned as he looked up at the blue sky with lidded eyes. He was practicing early but it was now to hot to train. He had also had broken one if his wooden practice swords. So the noble decided to just stop an rest on one of the bench's in the courtyard and watch the clouds. So far he saw a wolf...a rat-pig...and a sword. The noble heir breathe in deeply the sweet smells of Perè's handy work. Sighing Luke removed his arms from the back of the bench and stood up. Maybe he should just go and read some more? Guy said that some new books were added to the Manors library early in the week. Stretching his arms and putting his jacket back on (no need for him to walk around shirtless) he headed off.

* * *

"Luke!" He Looked up from his book to see his best friend and servent Guy Cecil standing and leaning against his open window. Luke smirked from his place sitting under the portrait of a Liger Queen in combat. Normally his swords would be in the place he was sitting. But they were being sharpened by the Manors blacksmith. The red haired teen closed his book and jumped down from his seat. Guy raised a brow at Luke's braided hair that hung over his right shoulder.

"What happened to you saying that you would never braid your hair?" Guy joked as he sat down on the windowsill grinning. Luke crossed his arms over his bare chest and huffed.

"That's because Nataila said I would look good with my hair like that. So I said it to spite her a bit." Luke grinned as he told his friend mischievously. Guy laughed at the memory of that exchange and how flustered the petite princess was.

" Of course you would!" Guy managed out between laughs. Luke rolled his eyes at his friend and laughed a bit himself. Luke use to be an insufferable little jerkjerk until he realized how it made him look like to others. Spoiled and an airhead they called him before behind his back. Luke had over heard a couple of the younger servants mocking him. That was the day he started to work on his attitude. He could still be an ass or a down right entitled and cruel noble like he use to. Now he uses the darker parts of himself for harmless fun. But soon when he's older he would have to use it to...

"Luke?" The green eyed teen looked up at Guy with a weak smile. Guy watched his friend with a frown as he stood up. Luke sighed and sat down on his bed.

"I'm fine Guy. Just think about stuff." Luke left out the part of what exactly it was he was thinking about. Guy looked at him suspiciously.

"Don't think so much about that . I doubt you will ever be like your Father, Luke." Guy told him as Luke merely scoffed. Guy narrowed his eyes but didn't say any more. The House Fon Fabre was said that it members have red hair because of all the bloodshed they had caused. Ever since Luke had manage to find books and read them. They talked about his family's past which he chalked his dark childhood personality up to the story's descriptions. About his ancestors war mongering ways. The more vibrant and vivid the shade of red...The more the person is a cruel and bloodthirsty person.

"Easy for you to say Guy. You're father didn't massacre people during the Hod War..." Guy flinched a bit but Luke didn't notice it. Guy watched as Luke laid down on His bed. Guy stayed for a few seconds before jumping out the window leaving Luke to himself.

"I'm already changing..." Luke mumbled bitterly as he closed his eyes and put his arm over them.

Only three more years...

* * *

 **A/N: Hello readers! Kūgen here! After playing TotA I felt 'What would happen if Luke was less of a jerk but still uses his jerkyness for good?' Also Luke is the son of a Duke, nephew of the king AND heir to a noble house...so why is he so ignorant? Yes he's not allowed out of the Manor but I would assume he would be well educated. With growing up around royalty he should have had a tutor for academic and politics and another for Fonic Arts. He was trained in the way of the Sword but that's it, yeah Van taught him some Fonic Arts but not the finer points.**

 **So this Luke is going to be smarter and nicer than Luke was in the beinging of the game.**

 **Please review I love to hear your thoughts and likes and/dislikes!**

 **Kūgen Yōkaigami**


	2. Chapter 2

Luke awoke to the sounds of a light pitter patter of rain against his large bay windows. The redhead yawned as he sat up and blinked his eyes until the room came into focus. He looked over his shoulder to see that it was gradually getting lighter out. Tossing his covers off Luke made his way to his dresser and pulled out some clothes to wear for the day. He put on his usual pants and a loose long sleeved white shirt that didn't cover his shoulders all that much. Showing off the black straps of his tank top. Pulling his hair up into a high ponytail leaving some to drape down the front. Hair down or up he always had some hanging down in two parts along with his bangs.

Luke looked down at the necklace that was like Guys. But black with a gold medallion piece with a ruby set in the middle. Natalia gave it to him a few days ago. After he said that Guys was pretty cool looking. He said that of handedly to her when she asked him about jewelry. Shrugging he put it on and closed his dresser and walked over to his swords. Picking though them he chose Black Lion this time. Time for some serious training. Later though Luke thought sheepishly as he remember that it was raining out.

Looking at his clock he also confirmed that it was four in the morning. Strapping on his sword Luke left his room and ran across the courtyard. Luke stopped under the cover of the walkway as he looked over to see Guy walking on the other side. Luke watched as his friend ducked into the entrance hall. Weird Luke thought what was Guy doing up so early? Luke was because of yesterday, he just wanted to sleep off his doom and gloom. Luke rested his right hand on the hlit of his blade. Maybe he should follow his blonde man servant. Or he should do the right thing and give him his space. The only reason for Guy to be awake a whole hour before the cooks and maid staff is if he was doing something...privet. During the day Guy would flinch if a maid brushed against him.

"Not my place to stalk people..." Luke trusted Guy so the green eyed noble opened the double doors and entered the Manor Proper.

* * *

Luke had left the extensive library when he heard the toll of the large grandfather clock alerted him that it was seven now. Breakfast was being cooked and his Mother and Father should just be getting up for the day. Walking down the hall Luke stopped when he heard the sounds of footsteps behind himself. Luke turned to see the head butler Ramdas look at his outfit with disdain.

"Master Luke what have I told you about donning such...undignified garments..." Ramdas sniffed as he eyed Luke.

"Why should it matter, Ramdas?" Luke bit out bitterly. "I never leave the Manor so why should the way I dress matter?" Ramdas fell silent. Luke rolled his eyes, Nataila is the one who likes to pick stuff for him to wear anyways. Luke actually liked the stuff she gets him. Though he would never tell her that.

"Very well then Master Luke..." Ramdas cleared his throat. " I was told to inform you that Dorian General Grants is coming tomorrow. That is all Master Luke." The butler left leaving Luke confused as to why Master Van was coming tomorrow. Normally he was inform four to five days in advance. Something must be happing. Something that required an audience with Father. Luke had heard of the tensions between Kimlasca-Lanvaldear and Malkuth. They were the two big powers. But so far nothing has shaken the trust between the two nations.

"For now..."Luke mumbled to himself. He wasn't dumb he knew that...something was happing. And he didn't like it one bit...

He shook his head and looked out the large windows that over looked the courtyard. Pere was tending to the rose bushes that lined the path up to his room. Luke smiled softly as he watched the older man. Perè was one of the few servants who spoke to him not as master and servant. But as equals.

* * *

Luke ate quietly as his Mother smiled sweetly at him. Luke smiled back as he filled his plate with some eggs. So far his Father hadn't talked to him about how he held himself. Luke mused that at least he would get to train with Master Van tomorrow but...lately he has been feeling weird vibes from Master Van. Nothing to worrisome just a bit of...cautiousness. Luke narrowed his eyes as he bit into a piece of toast. Never fully trust someone and always have something to hold over them. Luke trusted only two people fully and that was Guy and Mother.

" Luke." The sweet voice of his Mother cut through his thoughts. Luke looked up to meet her soft sea blue eyes. Susanne watched as her son looked up at her with bright eyes. As always they held their usual calculating and mischievious glint.

"Yes?" He asked slowly.

"What do you have planned for today?" She asked as Luke looked to his Father.

"Nothing really. Mostly reading and some training later. Why?" His Mother clasped her hands happily. Oh no...

"Good I went shopping a bit yesterday and picked up a few things for you! Nataila helped as well."

Well Luke mused. He now had something to do for at least four hours...

* * *

 **A/N: I wonder why Luke is feeling worried around Van? So far Luke hasn't had any problems...yet...muhahaha *crack of thunder***

 **PLEASE REVIEW THEY ARE MY MUSES!**


	3. Chapter 3

The sky was a dark angry red as Luke looked out his windows. They over looked the small forest on the Manor grounds but they were now more over grown. But the closer he looked the more he thought he saw shadowed beings weaving through the trees. Luke could hear the sounds of swords clashing and the _screaming_. The young Fon Fabre heir fell backwards as an arrow was shot though one of his windows. Luke watched with wide eyes as it embedded itself on his bed. His room with its red light seemed to grow more terrifying as he watched his bed go up in flames. Luke wanted to scream himself but something...called out to him.

 _Luke..._

A soft voice called out over the sounds of the battle. It was like a calming balm over his racing heart. It seemed to come from behind him. Luke from his place on the floor looked over his shoulder. His door opened up slowly showing the courtyard littered with corpses. Some were missing limbs or their heads their blood filled the stagnant air with the smells of its pungent stench.

Luke steeled himself and stood he wasn't going to sit around. He narrowed his eyes and placed a trembling hand on the hilt of his sword. Walking out into the blood stained courtyard Luke gathered whatever was left of his fractured courage and looked around.

Big mistake.

The body's he previously thought to be those of soldiers were that of the Manors occupants. A strangled scream escaped him as he fell to his knees on the bloodsoaked grounded.

Mother...

Father...

Guy...

Pere...

Ramdas...

The staff...

"L-Luke...* _cough..."_ Came the pain filled voice of Nataila who was laying on her back. She laid before a blood red blade that was impaled in the center of the Fon Fabre metal crest. Luke ran over to the blonde petite princess. He saw what was the causes of her pain.

"No..." Natalia had blood slowly pooling around her staining the white dress she wore. Luke held a hand to his mouth when he saw it. A dagger was driven deep into her stomach. She looked up at him with pain filled eyes with a small smile. Luke choked back a sob as he knelt before her.

"You're... safe..." She slowly reached out for him. Luke quickly took her hand in his making her smile softly.

"Don't speak I'll get you out of here I'll-" Luke sharply inhaled when Natalia coughed up a few flecks of blood. His eyes widen when she didn't stop for a few moments. How could this happen? Was it the Malkuth? The fighting was growing closer Nataila called Luke's name softly.

"Luke-" Another violent cough rocked her body "Take...the sword..." Luke looked up at the blade in question. It was much like his Cutlass but instead of slightly curving towards the end the sword was perfectly straight. The normal sliver of the blade was blood red and the black accents on the blade were a dark gold. It was also quite longer than his own sword. Luke looked down at Nataila numbly. She watched him with dull blue eyes that were slowly closing.

"Take up the sword..." Luke stood and wrapped a pale hand around the hilt of the sword. Nataila closed her eyes and said with her last breath.

"Claim the Bloodied Crown..."

* * *

 **A/N: What is this new sword? Is this a dream or reality? Why was Luke able to keep himself somewhat calm around the bodies of his murdered family and servants? I know but you don't! Will find out on the next chapter of King of the Bloodied Crown!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **SHOUT OUT TO GUEST! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!**


End file.
